


Leather and Lace

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: (I have no idea how to tag for that, F/F, Femslash February, Lace, Lingerie, Nothing explicit happens though, Teasing, people looking sexy and other people having naughty thoughts, there's gotta be a shorter way to say that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: LaceNyssa wasn't a fan of lace. Not to wear it herself, at least. She did love it on her wife though...
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Felicity Smoak
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Kudos: 28
Collections: Femslash February





	Leather and Lace

Arrowverse || Nylicity || Arrowverse || Leather and Lace || Arrowverse || Nylicity || Arrowverse

Title: Leather and Lace – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, teasing, nothing explicit happens but it's the build-up to it

Main Pairing: Nyssa/Felicity

DC Characters: Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul

Summary: Prompt: Lace

Nyssa wasn't a fan of lace. Not to wear it herself, at least. She did love it on her wife though...

**Leather and Lace**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Nyssa heaved a sigh as she stretched some. She was glad to finally be home again. It had been a couple years since she had moved into the little cottage with Felicity and Mia and many things had changed since then. Most prominently, her relationship to her now wife and her now stepdaughter. What had started out as a task, a favor to their husband, had turned into so much more and now the cottage was her _home_ and Felicity was more than just Nyssa's husband's wife. Now, she was Nyssa's wife – for Oliver Queen was dead and Felicity deserved to not mourn all of her life.

Nyssa had long reached the point where she looked forward to returning home, after having spent the week in Gotham City, because someone had to take responsibility of her sister's little demon.

"My love? Are you home? It is... concerningly quiet", called Nyssa out in confusion.

Felicity Smoak-Queen-Raatko was _very_ rarely quiet, neither was Mia. Normally, the little girl would have squeaked and jumped her as soon as Nyssa would enter their home.

"Bedroom, babe. I have a _surprise_ for you. And Mia is at Renee's, together with William."

Nyssa raised one intrigued eyebrow at that. Their daughter and stepson were in Star City for the weekend and Felicity had a surprise for her? With a predatory smile on her lips did Nyssa slowly open her leather jacket, folding it over her arm. When she entered the bedroom, the smile took an even more pleased turn and she slowly put her jacket down.

Nyssa loved leather, it was practical to wear, a good layer of protection and it helped sell the image she wanted to sell. Lace was something she had never quite enjoyed. It was just extra, not necessary. It also wasn't exactly what Nyssa liked on her own skin.

Not on her own skin. But on her wife's skin? Nyssa's eyes darkened as she looked at Felicity in soft pink lace panties, detailed and beautiful patterns against Felicity's skin. The panties and the bra matched, looking like a masterpiece on her wife's pale skin. And then the silk stockings and garter belt – what beautiful temptation. Nyssa only found the way to the bed on autopilot.

"You like the surprise?", asked Felicity with a bright grin.

"Oh, it's the prettiest", hummed Nyssa pleased, licking her lips.

"Welcome home, love", offered Felicity, the grin turning into a soft smile.

She wrapped her arms around Nyssa's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. It was slow, deliberate, filled with longing after having been apart for the week. Nyssa rested a gentle hand on Felicity's hip, tracing the lace on the panties with her thumb. She loved the feeling of lace against her wife's skin and what she loved even more was _removing_ that lace...

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt basically immediately made me think of Felicity in lingerie. Don't ask me why. And I do love the contrast of Felicity in soft pastel lace and Nyssa in her usual dark leather, so this ship had to happen ;D


End file.
